Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical generators and, more particularly, to a two phase wind power generator system for producing rectified direct current electricity.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of conventional direct current (“DC”) motors to induce electricity is well established. Indeed, simply turning the shaft of a DC motor causes it to act like a generator. As a result, in circumstances where it is desired to generate electricity, it is common for the shaft of a DC motor to be connected to an external rotating force, such as a wind turbine.
A problem which still exists, however, is that with many typical wind turbine/DC motor generator configuration which utilize single phase operation, a desirable amount of electrical power is simply not able to be generated. Thus, there remains a need for a two phase wind power generator system which would double the voltage produced from an equivalent amount of shaft rotation. It would be helpful if such a two phase wind power generator system included two discrete rotor and stator assemblies mounted to a single shaft. It would be additionally desirable for such a two phase wind power generator system to produce two alternating current (“AC”) outputs which were 180 degrees out of phase, which could then be rectified and combined to double the voltage of the output.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a two phase wind power generator system adapted to produce two discrete electrical currents from the rotation of a single shaft. The primary components in Applicant's two phase wind power generator system are a shaft, a switching commutator, two rotor assemblies with corresponding stator assemblies, and a rectifier. When in operation, the two phase wind power generator system enables the production of an electrical output having twice the voltage from the rotation of a single shaft. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.